


ꜱᴜɴ & ᴍᴏᴏɴ |𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐇𝐘𝐔𝐂𝐊|

by UwuSunshineMinho



Series: BROKEN ARROWS [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anxiety, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UwuSunshineMinho/pseuds/UwuSunshineMinho
Summary: *PREQUEL TO BROKEN ARROWS & TIMELESS*|ʸᵒᵘ & ᴵ|"I see you even when I close my eyes. I hear you even when I cover my ears. When I think of you, even if you're in a place, where I can't touch you, I can feel you.""When my moon rises. Your sun rises as well under the same sky. In this different time, our hearts are connected under the same sky.""You and I, You and I, You and I, our own secrets. You and I, You and I, You and I, we are like one."It's Freshman year, Mark Lee is new to Seoul, and he knows no one except his cousins Judith, Minho, and Amiee. Oh, and a little secret to him, he is gay, but no one knows that. But what will happen when he meets openly gay, Lee Donghyuck, also known as Haechan, will he face his fears and come out or will he stay closed off forever?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Judith & Jungkook, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: BROKEN ARROWS [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657060
Kudos: 4





	1. ①

**①**

**Mark's P.O.V**

***FRESHMAN YEAR***

**What the hell, am I supposed to do in this school? I mean, I don't know anybody here - and by no one, I mean no one! I want to go back to Canada. At least I had friends there. But here I have no one. Mom told me that I might find Judith here, in this school. But, that might be a little hard, because I haven't seen her since we were like 8! I don't even know what she looks like now! Judith is my cousin - sometimes I call her Jude or Judy - she hates it when I call her Judy, she says it makes her sound old. I don't think it does. I just wished I could find someone who spoke English, because I can only speak English and my Korean is not really good. I understand Korean pretty well, it's just I can't speak it very well - I contradict myself a lot do I? I can speak Korean very well, I just say I don't speak it very well, because I'm so awkward. I stood in front of the school, just looking at the big building, until someone pushed past me, making me stumble "Watch it!" A person yelled and I was just standing here, looking like an idiot. 'Great.' I thought. I started to walk up to the building, slowly because I was too scared to actually go in. I pulled the door open, and I was met with a lot of people just walking, talking, and laughing with each other. I don't fit in at all. I exhaled a deep breath out, as I watched everyone just having a good time with each other.**

**"Alright, Judith, I need to go to dance class early." I heard a guy say, and I was confused . . . wait Judith goes to this school**

**"Why?" Judith asked the guy**

**"Because it takes me like the whole seven minutes just to get there." The guy told Judith and she nodded at the guy's remark. Who the hell is this guy?**

**"Alright, Jungkook, well I guess I'll see you later." She says and placed a kiss on his cheek and he smiled**

**"Same here." The guy, now known as Jungkook, says and he then walks off leaving Judith, with this other guy, with this tragic long hair**

**"Alright, Kihyun, now we need to get to class." Judith says to the other guy and I sighed, I can't let her just walk away**

**"Alright, but Jude, there is this guy staring at you." The guy told her and I widened my eyes, shit, he totally just caught me staring! Judith was confused, and she looked over at my way, and she widened her eyes . . . does she recognize me?**

**"Mark?" She asked and I was shocked - she does recognize me! She then started walking towards me and I was just standing there frozen.**

**"H-hey, Judith."I say and she was shocked and then she just hugged me, and I hugged back. I was surprised. I thought she was just gonna slap me, because the last time we saw each other, we didn't end well.**

**"What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a uniform - Oh my god, Mark you're going to school here?"Judith rambled and I chuckled and I nodded, not really knowing how to speak and I think she knew by my awkwardness. Judith, can read me very well, one of the many few reasons why I love her so much. "Oh sorry Mark, I know Korean is kinda hard for you, so you're going to school here?"Judith asked in English and I chuckled**

**"Still teasing me about my awkwardness huh?"I ask her and she smiled**

**"You know it." She replied and the guy looked really confused, and he had to clear his throat to get Judith's attention "Oh, Mark, this is my best friend Kihyun, and Kihyun, this is my cousin Mark." Judith introduced and he just raised his hand as a type of wave, and I just stood there awkwardly, and Judith took notice of that "Glad to see that you guys are getting along."Judith teased and Kihyun rolled his eyes**

**"Yeah, whatever, I need a smoke break." Kihyun says and he walked off, having Judith roll her eyes**

**"I swear, I tell him to stop smoking and he never listens to me, ugh!" Judith grumbled and I laughed and she then looked over at me "Alright, let's see your schedule." Judith told me and I gave her my schedule, and she looked at it and smiled "You have some of the same classes as me, let's go." Judith says and she grabbed a hold of my hand and she started dragging me with her, oh jeez.**

**☀☽☀☽**

**"Alrighty! We're here." Judith exclaimed and I looked at her, oh god, kill me. She walked in the classroom, and then she sat down in her seat, and I sighed as I looked over at all the students who were just talking and laughing with each other, and I sighed. I walked over to the seat Judith was at, and I sat down in the seat in front of her**

**"Umm, you're sitting in my seat." I heard a voice say and I felt my heart stop, and I looked up to see . . . oh my god. This boy is beautiful, with his tan skin, brown hair, and his beautiful face. Oh and did I forget to mention that I'm gay? But, no one knows it. Not even my family members.**

**"Haechan, this is my cousin, Mark." Judith told the guy and he widened his eyes**

**"O-oh, well sorry, you can sit there."The guy said to me and he then sat in the seat right next to me**

**"Excuse me, you're in my seat." Another guy says and Haechan looked at him and scoffed**

**"Find another seat asshole." Haechan snapped and the guy rolled his eyes and walked off**

**"Well, you met Haechan, haha, don't worry I know he may seem scary but he wouldn't hurt a fly." Judith told me and I smiled awkwardly**

**"Yeah, don't ya worry, I won't hurt anyone." Haechan says and puts a smile on his face, and I just felt my heart jump for a minute. Oh god, I can't fall for him, I literally just met him!**

**☀☽☀☽**

**"So, how's your first day going?" Judith asked me as we were walking in the hallway to the cafeteria. How was my day going to be honest? Well, it's going like crap! I mean, these two boys were making fun of me, because of how awkward I am, girls were trying to flirt with me, and I had to tell them I'm not interested, and then they called me an asshole, I was tripped during P.E. and poor Judith didn't see it, a teacher made fun of me in Math because I didn't know the answer . . . so yeah my day is going great!**

**"Uh . . . great!" I told her . . . well lied to her and she smiled, and I frowned slightly, poor poor innocent Judith.**

**"Alright, I want you to meet my friends." Judith announced and I looked at her with this look 'Friends?' I thought**

**"Kihyun's friends?"I ask her and she shook her head**

**"No, some other friends." She told me and I nodded, and we walked inside the cafeteria, and holy mother of god, it was packed to the max! She then linked our arms together, so she won't lose me probably, and we started to walk over to the lunch line. We grabbed some food, and she started walking over to a table, and I started following her. I feel like I'm a lost puppy, following it's owner. Judith, sat down on the bench, and I looked at her, and the guys who were sitting at the table, and I did some counting, and there were 9 people sitting at the table - 9 boys. Oh my god, I feel intimidated! "Don't be shy, Mark, sit down." Judith says and I then sat down next to her, and I looked down at my food, shyly. "Introduce yourself." Judith whispers to me, and I nodded and I looked up to see the guys looking at me**

**"Umm, hi, I'm Mark." I say softly and I smiled**

**"Oh, he's sooo cute!" A guy exclaimed and another one rolled his eyes**

**"Taeyong, you think everyone is cute, and this is why you have so many kids."The guy said to the other guy**

**"Well, jeez Doyoung, at least I'm a nice person." Taeyong told the other guy and Judith rolled her eyes**

**"As you can see, those two Tom and Jerry lovers, are Taeyong and Doyoung, they have been friends for 10 years now." Judith explained**

**"Is anyone gonna drink their milk?" One of the guys asked**

**"Still haven't gotten your milk, Jaehyun?" Another guy asked as he laughed**

**"Don't look down on me Johnny!" Jaehyun exclaimed**

**"Didn't you cry because of bread one time?"A guy with a soft voice asked Jaehyun and he groaned**

**"Don't look down on me!" Jaehyun demanded and Judith sighed**

**"Those two idiots, are Johnny and Jaehyun, and the guy who just spoke about bread is Jungwoo -" Judith says but Doyoung cut her off**

**"And he's mine!" Doyoung exclaimed and I was shocked and Judith sighed and rolled her eyes**

**"Yes, emotional teddy bear." Judith says and she looked back at me "Jungwoo and Doyoung are in a relationship." Judith told me and I nodded**

**"Where's the other 5 idiots?" A guy asked and the guy leaning on him, looked around and shrugged**

**"Who knows, Yangyang is probably making out with a random guy, Ten is probably checking himself out in the boys bathroom mirror, Xiaojun probably said fuck this and left school, Kun is probably stuck in line, Lucas is probably having a conversation with a teacher, because he was being a dumbass in class, and Hendery - hmmm who knows what he's doing." The guy says and I look at Judith and she was drinking out of her juice box and she stared at me confused, and she then got what my stare was about**

**"Ohhh, those two cuddle buddies are Winwin and Yuta."Judith says and they both looked at me**

**"Sup." Winwin greeted and I waved awkwardly**

**"Hey, dude, you seem pretty cool, just don't mess with my Winwin though." Yuta demanded and I nodded and he smiled and I look over to my left to see Haechan just sitting with his head on the table and picking at his food, I then looked over to my right, to see someone just sitting at the corner of the table on his phone**

**"Who's that?"I ask Judith in a small voice and she looked over to where I was pointing**

**"Oh - uh - that's Taeil." She told me**

**"And the reason why Haechan and Taeil look so bummed out, is because they went through a bad bad nasty breakup." Jungwoo told me and I nodded slightly, those two used to date?**

**"I would love it if you guys didn't talk about it." Taeil snapped**

**"Taeil, Jungwoo, was telling the new kid the reason why we're so depressed." Haechan says and Taeil looked up from his phone**

**"I don't give a shit, what Jungwoo was telling the new kid, the new kid can go away for all I care." Taeil snapped at Haechan and Taeil stood up from the table and stomped off, and I was just staring at my uneaten food and Taeyong laughed awkwardly**

**"Heh, don't take it to heart, Mark, he's uh, he's not usually like this. By next week, he'll be as fit as a fiddle!" Taeyong exclaimed and I nodded and I then see 5 more people walk by**

**"I just saw the grandpa walk off, and it looks like more wrinkles were growing on his face." A guy says**

**"He's just mad, because we were telling the new kid about why we looked bummed." Haechan told him**

**"New kid? Oh, hiiii my name is Yangyang, but you could call me yours." The guy says and another one just hit him on the back of the head**

**"Quit, trying to flirt with everybody, he's not even gay." The other guy told Yangyang**

**"Sorry, Kun."Yangyang apologized**

**"This is my cousin, Mark. Mark, meet Yangyang, Kun, Ten, Lucas, Xiaojun, and Hendery."Judith introduced and the boys - beside Haechan widened their eyes**

**"You never told us that you guys were related!" Jungwoo exclaimed**

**"I forgot." Judith says and I looked at her and I laughed, and I began to eat my food, since I don't want to be wasteful, or wait to go home to eat. I then felt some eyes on me, and I looked up to meet Haechan's gaze, and we both looked down at our food, and continued to eat . . . oh god, I can't be falling in love with him right?**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 1 of Sun & Moon**

**Here's my second attempt at bxb!!**

**Alrighty, so this is a prequel to Broken Arrows and Timeless, and you don't have to read Broken Arrows and Timeless first, but it's kinda recommended you do!!**

**So since bxb is something that I'm not very good at, I really don't know if this is going to be good, because I never had the main story be bxb or gxg, it's always bxg. I mean there is bxb in my stories, but those are side ships, and I really don't know how I'm gonna do with this being the main relationship - because I'm a dumbfuck!!**

**But I hope you guys enjoy it !!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	2. ②

**②**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**“Would anyone mind telling me why, World War II happened?” My history teacher asked, and I sighed, just having my hand against my face, not really wanting to go through this lecture - I hate it. It’s my third day here, and I’m already wanting to go back home - my real home, Canada. “Mark?”She asked and I looked up to see all the kids in the class staring at me - oh boy.**

**“Yes?” I ask**

**“Would you mind giving us the answer, on why World War II happened?” She asked me and I sighed, trying to flip through my notes, trying to find the reason why, but stupid me - I don’t have it!**

**“Umm . . . I-I--” I stammer but she had cut me off**

**“Not paying attention, I see.” She said angrily as she sighed and I just felt embarrassed, and the kids looked at me like I was an idiot.**

**“No, I-I was!” I exclaimed and she shook her head**

**“If you can’t give me a simple answer, to a simple question, then it shows you were not paying attention to me at all.”She told me and I twiddled my fingers together - this is so embarrassing “If I find out that you’re not paying attention, again, you’re staying an hour after school writing ‘I’m sorry for not paying attention’ 150 times on the chalkboard.”She says and I widened my eyes, what the hell, that is not a punishment - that is absolute torture!**

**☀☽☀☽**

**I trudged along the hallway, with my earbuds in my ear, just feeling downright embarrassed, and useless at this very exact moment. I was walking silently until I felt one of my earbuds being pulled out of my ear, and I was about to yell at that person, but it turns out it was just Haechan. “Oh, wow, I love this song!” Haechan exclaimed as he put the earbud in his ear, and I just stared at him. How can one person be that beautiful? “Whoa, Mark, watch out.” Haechan warned before I bumped into someone, Haechan had grabbed my arm and pulled me back “Whew, you almost bumped Jeon Jungkook.” Haechan says in relief and I look at him confused - Jungkook. Is that the guy that Judith is dating?**

**“Is that the guy, Judith is dating?” I ask him and he nodded**

**“Yeah, but he is a grade ‘A’ certified asshole, for that matter. I don’t get how Judith gets to him, in the first month of school.”Haechan explained**

**“Well, how long have they been dating for?” I ask him**

**“A month and a half.” He answered “But, Jungkook, is a straight up bully, he does all of this behind Judith’s back, he beats up nerds, beats up the gay kids, and steals people’s money, and smokes behind the school.” Haechan says and shuddered**

**“He does all of that and Judith doesn’t know?” I ask and he shook his head**

**“Nope. I’m shocked at how she doesn’t know, but I guess Judith is a little bit naive sometimes - not trying to be rude, I know she’s your cousin and all . . . but - but - yeah.”Haechan says and he looked down embarrassed, and I smile at him - ah, why does he have to be so cute?**

**“Nah, it’s fine, I mean, Judith is kind of stupid, but it runs in the family.” I say and Haechan just laughed, and I felt like angels just sang.**

**☀☽☀☽**

**I was walking through the hallway with Judith, and she was literally complaining about how Kihyun smelt like cigarettes wayyyy too much. “Okay, Kihyun, your tragic hair, makes me want to vomit more and more everyday, we’re cutting it after school, and you need to cut back on the smoking and drinking, good god you smell like a brewery.”Judith complained and Kihyun looked like he just didn’t care, and he went along with what she is saying**

**“Whatever.” Kihyun says and Judith sighed annoyed**

**“You’re so annoying, it hurts.” Judith stated, and Kihyun just shrugged and walked away from the two of us, and I see Haechan talking with someone and he looked like he was smiling and laughing with that person**

**“Who’s Haechan, talking with?” I ask**

**“Hmm? Oh, uh he’s talking with Saeun.” Judith says and I looked at her with a look of confusion “Oh, uh, Saeun is Haechan’s crush.” She explained and I widened my eyes. Haechan has a crush on someone? But did he not just break up with Taeil though? “Yeah, I know what you’re thinking: Didn’t Haechan and Taeil, just break up? - Yeah, they did but Haechan had fallen out of love with Taeil slowly but surely, and Taeil saw it and he knew it, but he kept this on going torture, because Taeil loved Haechan a lot, but they chose to remain as friends when they had broke up.” Judith explained and I sighed - why did I feel my heart just break, when I found out that Haechan has a crush on someone? I mean it’s not like I’m the one who’s dating him, I mean I literally just met him like three days ago. C’mon Mark, you can’t get upset, when you don’t even really know him that well. But, I don’t know why I can’t help feeling upset, I mean, I never really believed in love at first sight, and I’ve never really fallen in love with someone. But with Haechan, I feel like I can believe in this, and that I can fall in love with someone.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 2!!!**

**Alright, it has been exactly two months, since I updated this - I’m so sorry!! But I was really busy with online school, and I had other books I was writing, like I started a couple of Renjun series, and I’m done with the main Renjun series I was writing - well for now. But I will try to work on this as much as possible, since the end of the school year is coming faster than I can express, so yeah.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	3. ③

**③**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**I was in my English class, and to my left, I see Saeun writing something that wasn’t about the English notes for the class. I was really curious about what he was writing, because he had folded it up, and he threw it over to Haechan’s direction, and it landed by his feet. Haechan picked it up and he was about to read it, but Miss Lee grabbed it from him, and she opened it up and began to read it out loud -- well that’s embarrassing.**

**“Dear, my cute fullsun  
** **The purpose of this letter is to tell you that I’m in love with you. When I first wake up in the morning you’re the first one I think of, and in the evening you’re the last thing I think of. The more I know you, the more I need you. You’re like an addiction that I can’t quit. I love the way your eyes brighten up every time you smile. When you smile it’s like the sun starts shining. I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I just couldn’t keep it in anymore. Lee Donghyuck, I’m in love with you. Do you feel the same way?  
** **-Love Saeun”**

**I was pretty shocked about the whole thing, and so was Haechan. Did this guy really confess his love to Haechan in a love letter? Really? That’s the pussyiest way to confess your feelings for someone. “Saeun, you got anything you want to say?” Miss Lee asked and Saeun nodded and he stood up and walked over to Haechan.**

**“Lee Donghyuck, will you be my boyfriend?”Saeun asked, and I felt myself get nervous, please say no, please say no, please say no. I see Haechan’s eyes shift over to me, and I feel myself get hopeful, but it was only for a second before he turned back over to Saeun with this biggest smile on his face, and I felt that hope just wash away**

**“Yes, of course I will!” Haechan smiled and Saeun was all smiley and Saeun looked over at me, and he winked at me, and had this smirk on his face -- this motherfucker!**

**☀☽☀☽**

**“So, I heard you got a new boyfriend.” Judith says to Haechan as he was poking at his food, and he smiled and blushed**

**“Yep! I’m so happy!”Haechan exclaimed**

**“Is that why, you’re not eating your food?”Doyoung asked him, and he looked down at his food, and he chuckled**

**“Yeah.” Haechan said sheepishly and he looked over at me “Hey, Mark, you’re unusually quiet. What’s up?” He asked me, and I felt my heart speed up a little bit**

**“I - I uh - I’m just not feeling good today.” I lied -- well half lied**

**“Oh, well why don’t --” Haechan was about to say something but his words were cut off by Taeil**

**“If you don’t feel good, then just leave. Oh, I have an idea, leave and don’t come back.” Taeil told me, and I felt something just start to rise up in my chest -- shit panic attack**

**‘You unwanted faggot!’**

**‘Leave and never come back!’**

**‘Just go kill yourself!’**

**“I - I - I I’ll just leave. I- I I’m s-sorry.” I panicked and I stood up and I ran out of the cafeteria, without grabbing my food, and I just kept running.**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**“Hey, Mark, you’re unusually quiet. What’s up?”Haechan asked Mark, and I turned my head towards him**

**“I - I uh - I’m just not feeling good today.” Mark says, and I furrowed my eyebrows -- he was fine this morning**

**“Oh, well why don’t --” Haechan was about to say something but his words were cut off by Taeil**

**“If you don’t feel good, then just leave. Oh, I have an idea, leave and don’t come back.” Taeil told Mark, and I widened my eyes -- what the fuck!**

**“I - I - I I’ll just leave. I- I I’m s-sorry.” Mark said with a shaky voice and he stood up and he ran out of the cafeteria, without grabbing my food, and he just kept running.**

**“What’s his deal?”Taeil asked as he ate some of his food**

**“That was uncalled for, Taeil.” I say to him**

**“Whatever.” Taeil says not really giving a fuck about what I had to say**

**“Mark is a sensitive boy. You can’t just say shit like that.” I tell him, and I was about to stand up to follow him, but Haechan stood up**

**“I’ll go find him.” Haechan says, and I nodded**

**“Alright. Oh, and uh, be careful with what you say to him. When he gets like this, one wrong word, will send him into a panic attack.”I told him, and he nodded, and Haechan ran out of the cafeteria.**

**“Does panic attacks happen often for Mark?”Jungwoo asked me and I sighed**

**“Only the right words.” I tell him**

**“I hope he’s okay.”Taeyong says and Doyoung agreed**

**“Yeah, he seems like a nice kid.” Doyoung says**

**☀☽☀☽**

**Haechan’s P.O.V**

**Ugh, where did he go? Taeil, just had to open his big mouth did he? I get that we broke up, and you’re still salty about it, but you don’t need to take it out on people. Especially Mark. He did nothing wrong. I saw how much those words Taeil said, affected him, and I saw how his heart was beating right through his chest, and how his eyes welled up with tears. Did those words send him into a panic attack? Oh god, I hope not. I heard heavy breathing, and crying coming from an empty classroom. I looked over to see the classroom door wide open, and I saw Mark sitting up against the wall, with his legs up against his chest, while he was rocking himself back and forth. Oh god, this is a sad sight to see. “Mark?” I called and he flinched a little bit, and he covered his ears, and I felt my heart just break a little. Did those words affect him that much? Why could those words hurt him that much? Is his home life bad? Did his friends say that to him? What happened? “Mark, it’s okay. No one’s gonna hurt you.” I said to him softly, but he shook his head. I sighed, and I walked to him slowly, and I kneeled in front of him. I put my hand over his knee, and his eyes shot open, and I got nervous. Is he gonna start screaming? Is he gonna hit me? Is he gonna start crying?**

**“H-haechan?”Mark stutters while small tears were rolling down his face, and I smile softly**

**“Yeah, it’s me. It’s okay.” I whispered and I took Mark’s hands off his ears, slowly, and I held on to his hands, and held on to my hands tightly “It’s okay. Nothing’s gonna happen.”I tell him softly**

**“C-can y-you h-hug m-me?” He asked in a stutter, and I stared at him. Does he need hugs after a panic attack? I let go of his hands, and he stared at me, with such sad eyes ‘Does he think I’m gonna leave him?’I thought, but I did something different from what he probably thought. I raised my arms up, and he pushed himself into my arms, and I held on to him tightly**

**“It’s okay. I got you.” I whisper**

**☀☽☀☽**

**“I’m sorry for that.” Mark says awkwardly. We were now just sitting in the empty classroom, but this time the door was shut, and there was only ten minutes left of lunch, so we got plenty of time to kill, and just sit here and talk.**

**“It’s fine. Believe me. Taeil, was an asshole for telling that to you. I apologize for that.” I say and Mark shook his head**

**“Nah, it’s fine. I just -- I really didn’t expect to get a panic attack over it.”Mark says and I sighed**

**“Are you going to be alright?” I ask him and he fiddled with his fingers, and he sighed**

**“Yeah. I am.”Mark says, and I sighed, and I leaned my head against his shoulder, and he tensed up for a few seconds but he finally relaxed. I sigh softly. I really hope that Mark won’t resent Taeil for what he said. I just can only hope.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 3!!!**

**Alright I have a schedule for my stories, and this story is going to get 2 chapters every Friday! So I just need one more chapter to update today and no more chapters for this story until Friday!**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	4. ④

**④**

**Mark's P.O.V**

***ONE WEEK LATER***

**"Hey, Mark!" I heard someone call my name, and I turned my head to see Haechan skipping over towards me, and he had this biggest smile on his face and I felt my heart start to beat really fast -- holy shit!**

**"H-hey, Haechan." I stuttered and I cursed inside my head, for having to stutter in front of him**

**"So, there is going to be a party at Saeun's house, and I was wondering if you wanted to come." Haechan says, and I felt my heart just crumble a little bit at the mention of Saeun. I still haven't forgotten that Saeun is Haechan's boyfriend, I don't really want to go, but for Haechan, I'm gonna go.**

**"Uh, yeah sure."I say to him, and he smiled**

**"Yay!" Haechan cheered while bouncing up and down and he hugged me real quick and he ran off, and I sighed softly, and I turned my head and I saw Taeil staring at me while he was at his locker -- oh boy.**

**"Hey, Mark." Taeil says as he walks over to me, and I had no choice but to have my feet glued to the floor "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I'm sorry for what I said last week. Hell, I'm sorry for acting like an ass the whole week." Taeil apologized and Taeyong was right -- Taeil was feeling better this week**

**"It's alright." I say to him with a small smile**

**"Whew. Now that's out of the way -- I actually wanted to ask you something." Taeil says and I was confused**

**"What did you want to ask me?"I ask him**

**"Do you like Haechan?" Taeil asked and I widened my eyes**

**"W-what?" I stutter**

**"Do you like Haechan? I won't get pissed with what you say. I moved on. Well trying to." Taeil says and I sighed**

**"Y-yeah." I muttered**

**"It must suck, to see someone you like dating someone else." Taeil says and I sighed**

**"Yeah."I mumble**

**"When did you find out?"Taeil asked me and I looked at him**

**"What do you mean?" I ask him**

**"When you knew you were gay? When did you find out?" He asked, and he leaned against a locker and I did the same thing**

**"Middle school. Eighth grade." I say to him**

**"So, just last year?" Taeil asked and I nodded "Does anyone else know? Judith? Your family?" Taeil asked and I shook my head**

**"No. God no. My family is not really LGBT friendly. I know, Judith is -- but I still really can't tell her about it. So, Taeil, please don't tell anyone else about this." I say and he smiled and he nodded**

**"Your secret is safe with me."Taeil told me and I smiled**

**"Thank you." I thanked and he smiled and nodded**

**☀☽☀☽**

**"Wahhh, this party is huge!" Judith exclaimed**

**"Psh, Canada had bigger house parties." I fire**

**"And so did Georgia." Judith fired back and I stayed silent**

**"Alright, let's all go mingle, and maybe find some alcohol."Yuta says and I look over at him**

**"We can't drink idiot." Doyoung says hitting him on the back of the head**

**"We can only dream." Haechan says and I look at him**

**"No we can't, and we won't, and if I hear anyone complain about having no alcohol, I'm gonna disown all of you." Doyoung threatened, and I chuckled**

**"Alright, let's just go have fun." Taeyong says, and we all divided into small groups, and I was just left standing in the middle of the crowd, looking like a complete and utter idiot.**

**Haechan's P.O.V**

**"Hey, Haechan, is that your friend's cousin?" Saeun asked me**

**"Hmm?" I hummed and I turned my head and I saw Mark standing in the middle of the crowd, looking awkward, while he was messing with his fingers, and I sighed softly "Yeah." I mumble**

**"What do you think about him?" Saeun asked me and I looked over at him**

**"Umm, well he's a really good friend."I answered**

**"I don't like him." Saeun says to me and I was confused**

**"What? Why?" I ask him**

**"He just rubs off the wrong way. I honestly think he's faking all that nervousness crap. I think he's trying to manipulate everyone -- even his cousin. You should probably be careful around him." Saeun told me, and I looked at him, and I turned my head back to Mark and he was still looking very awkward -- but he was looking at me, and I sighed and I shook my head.**

**"I'm gonna go get something to drink." I say and I stood up from the couch I was sitting on, and I walked off into the kitchen, passing all the kissing and dancing people and I grabbed some soda from the fridge. What the hell is Saeun talking about? Judith did tell me, last week, that her and Mark had a falling out last time they saw each other but she didn't really specify what it was about. Is Saeun being serious? Is Mark faking his personality? Was Mark faking that panic attack he had last week? I don't know.**

**A/N**

**Here's chapter 4!!!**

**A little shorter than the other chapters, sorry about that!!!**

**But anyway, Saeun is a little bit of a suspicious bitch!!**

**New Chapters: June 12th**

**DON'T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


	5. ⑤

**⑤**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

***ONE WEEK LATER***

**Is it just me or Haechan has been acting weird? I mean, ever since Saeun’s party, Haechan has been quiet around me. He’s his loud self around the others, but when I start talking, he gets talking. Hmm, did I do something wrong? I don’t know what I did, if I did do something wrong. This always happens. I get friends, then maybe a month later, they start to ignore me and they don’t want to talk to me anymore. That’s one reason why I’m such an introvert with anxiety. That’s also one reason why I didn’t like school in Canada. Why can’t I just be happy with friends? Am I that annoying? I mean sure, I talk a lot. I have a loud laugh. I smile too much. Wow. The more I look at my characteristics, the more I hate myself.**

**“Mark, are you okay?” I hear Taeyong ask me and I look over at him. It was lunch time, and I was just poking at my food, and that was really rare for me, since I usually eat my lunch.**

**“Y-yeah, I’m okay.” I say**

**“Are you sure?” Jungwoo asked and I nodded**

**“Yeah.” I replied, and my eyes went over to Haechan, who was busy on his phone while he was eating as well, not sparing me a glance.**

**“I’m uh I’m gonna go.” I said and I stood up and I walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the other’s calling my name. What the hell is wrong with me?**

**Judith’s P.O.V**

**“What’s with Mark?” Doyoung asked and I shrugged. Mark usually never tells me anything that’s wrong with him, until it gets too bad and you can easily see he’s suffering. He thinks that if he doesn’t tell anyone about his suffering then it will all just go away. But that’s not true. It doesn’t just go away. This is one of the reasons why me and him didn’t end well on good terms last time we saw each other.**

**“Judith, do you know what’s going on with Mark?” Yuta asked me and I looked up at him and I saw every eye -- except for Haechan -- staring at me. I actually don’t even know what’s going on with Mark. This is what happens when he doesn’t even tell me anything**

**“I actually don’t even know what’s going on with him,” I began and I sighed softly “I know it’s bad, because he’s my cousin but the boy never tells me what’s going on, so I don’t know how to help him.” I finished and I looked over to see Kihyun and his friends, messing with Kihyun’s short and newly dyed pink hair, and I smiled softly at them. Kihyun looked like he was going to just back hand all of them, but I was just smiling at how cute he was -- wait what? What am I even saying? I have a boyfriend -- oh my god. There is obviously something wrong with me. I’m trying to get over this crush. But obviously it ain’t working! Great.**

**☀☽☀☽**

**Mark’s P.O.V**

**I was writing stuff down in my notebook, for my English class and I just kept thinking about what happened at lunch today. How Haechan was even sparing me a glance, I tried talking to him, but he just ignored me. I hate being ignored. It makes me feel like I’m not wanted. I hate feeling like I’m not wanted. Especially by the person I like.**

**I sighed, as I just felt so stressed about the situation. I mean what the hell, did I do? What if Saeun said shit to Haechan? Yeah, maybe that is it. That guy is just very suspicious and just seems very toxic to me. I’m not saying that because I’m jealous, I’m saying this because it’s true. Saeun doesn't seem to be like a good person.**

**“Hey loser, what’s with you?” I hear my younger cousin Minho ask and I sighed and I looked up at him**

**“Just thinking.” I replied**

**“About a boy that goes by the name of Haechan?” Minho asked getting a cocky smirk on his face, and I widened my eyes**

**“What? No.” I lie and Minho chuckled**

**“Dude, I know you’re gay.” Minho told me and I clenched my jaw -- hoping that neither of my parents heard that.**

**“Can you be any louder?” I ask him, and I walked over to my bedroom door, and I closed it, and he widened his eyes**

**“Oh shit, no one knows?”Minho asked and I shook my head**

**“No. I mean a friend knows because he dated Haechan, but that’s it no one else knows.” I say to him and he was just shocked**

**“Not even Judith?” Minho asked and I shook my head**

**“No. Which makes me wonder, how the hell do you know?” I ask him and he shrugged**

**“It’s just pretty obvious. When me, you, and Judith hang out, you do nothing but talk about Haechan.” Minho told me and I groaned putting the pillow over my face. Well that’s just great. Now my cousin knows. I just really hope no one else finds out about this, because I don’t think I can take the pain of the awful words.**

**A/N**

**Here’s chapter 5!!!**

**Oop Minho knows!!**

**I was supposed to have this up yesterday, but I was so distracted with NCT videos haha!!! And me and my mom watched a movie together yesterday, and I was just tired from that.**

**So, I have the next two chapters of Chaotic to upload with a chapter of Without You and two chapters of Thinking Of You -- holy hell, that is like two chapters of this, two chapters of Chaotic which is four, then a chapter of Without You which is five, then two chapters of Thinking Of You which is seven. Holy hell, seven chapters. But, I think I’m gonna post the eighth chapter of Chaotic tomorrow, then update again on Tuesday, because I gotta get Get Out Alive chapters 13 and 14 up on Monday.**

**DON’T BE A SILENT READER, SHARE YOUR THOUGHTS!!!**

**[RAELEE]**


End file.
